<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way to your heart by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438098">The way to your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rinzumo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Making Out, i love them so very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an abosolute gem! ♥️♥️</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rinzumo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way to your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I hate you,</em>” She hisses and Rin laughs as he wraps his arms around a beet-red faced Izumo who’s yelling.</p><p>He kisses her and cuts her off.</p><p>She suddenly becomes quiet and slowly returns it. Hesitantly, with a hint of shyness even as if her eyes are narrowed and she’s wearing an angry-unpleasant expression. (Only she could make such a face like that, Rin thinks fondly.) </p><p>He has his eyes open, focused on her face as he slides his hand up from her hip to tangle in her hair, pulling her even closer, till she’s completely flushed against him. </p><p>This is Rin’s favourite part. Softening her edges, breaking down that wall and seeing the glimpse of the true Izumo beneath it all. </p><p>She’s breathing hard now, fingers gripping at his clothes, completely and utterly gone. Kissing him back with desperation, with all her heart. </p><p>Rin would grin if his mouth wasn’t occupied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an abosolute gem! ♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>